


【明日方舟/星陈】假如你是一只星熊

by erse



Category: Chin - Fandom, 明日方舟 | Arknights (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 08:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19866196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erse/pseuds/erse
Summary: *星熊视角向





	【明日方舟/星陈】假如你是一只星熊

当你还是一只刚刚从东国漂泊来的街头仔的时候，你就注意到那个未来的陈警官了。

那时候，在一场火拼之后，休战的短暂时光里，你一个人踢着易拉罐子在陌生的城市晃荡。你晃到了大学街的一处民宅门口，见两个少女在争吵。

你要去哪里？！

不用你管。

我好不容易回来一次，就是为了能看看你，可你说你再也不回来了？！

是啊，早知道不等你了，早走早轻松。

啪的一声，紫色头发的少女狠狠地摔了白发少女一个巴掌，你用你的熊生打赌，打人的那个少女受过系统的训练，那一巴掌真是又准又狠。很快，白发少女的脸就肿得惨不忍睹了。

不过你注意到，紫发少女哭了，眼泪不断地从她漂亮的红眸中溢出，年轻绮丽的脸上满是纵横交错的泪痕。

啧，又是什么狗血家庭伦理剧。

第二次见，就在那天晚上。你晃悠到了常去的可以赊账的小酒吧，见一个紫发的少女趴在吧台上烂醉如泥，鼻涕眼泪糊了一桌子。你注意到，已经有帮派里的小喽啰盯上那个少女了。

你看着那个少女白皙的大腿，因为酒醉而拉下的外套下露出的浑圆肩膀，你啧了一声，用眼神斥退那群不长眼的东西，上前将人抱在怀里，对吧台里的阿发说，阿发你把这个女的的账记我头上。

周围人发出了了然而八卦的嘘声。

一路上，你浮想联翩。

这胸，这腰，这腿，这锁骨，啧，啧啧。

少女的龙尾巴随着你的脚步一下一下地拍打在你的膝盖上，你的心像有千万只老鼠在抓。

你惊讶地发现，原来自己也不是柳下惠，遇到自己中意的，心中像有只猛虎在吼。

不过，你也知道，住在那种地段的，非富即贵。大户人家的千金，你这种街头仔，一辈子也仰望不起。

于是你撇撇嘴，沿着少女好看的大腿线条摸了一把。

咚，啪。

你坐在地上，欲哭无泪地摸摸自己感觉要断了的鼻梁。怀里的少女保持着左勾拳的姿势，无意识地嘟哝着梦话。

你是抖m吗，喜欢暴力美少女。

你坐在地上，快要怀疑人生了。

你将她放在那户人家的门口，按动门铃，自己则藏在一边的树丛里。只见一个雍容华贵的妇人随女仆急匆匆地出来，指挥她们把少女扶起来。

妇人将一个造型优美的小钱包放在门口，形态优雅地关上了门。

你上前把钱包打开，这些钱够你和你的小喽啰们醉生梦死一阵子了。

之后的两年，你不断扩充自己的势力范围，在龙门站稳了脚跟，但你再也没有见过那个少女。

一次火拼后，你的兄弟们死的死伤的伤，呵，街头仔就是贱命一条。你知道之所以会这样，是因为对方使了诈，让一个卖花的小姑娘撞到你的怀里，你买下了那个花篮，只因那一头紫色的头发。却不曾想那底下是一颗炸弹。你没有办法把它扔出去，因为四周都是居民区，你只好用自己的身体将它包裹。这时平时跟着你的小弟们把你拉开，说鬼姐跟着你我们很快活。

这个炸弹只是拉开序幕。你的队伍几乎全军覆没。你将弟兄们的残肢断臂安葬在总坛，一个人如同失了魂。

你烂醉在街头，不知不觉走到了某户人家门口。

我只想过安稳的日子，老婆孩子热炕头，谁tm没事去火拼，啊，啊？可是我是东国来的鬼，不做这个做ya啊？

有什么仇冲着我来啊！冲着平民百姓算个jb！

哦？

你听到一个人的玩味的声音，那人居高临下地看着你。

这个就是大名鼎鼎的般若吧？你就是星熊？

老子就是星熊，行不改名坐不改姓。

不想再做街头仔？

谁没事想做啊？除了那些中二丫头片子。

有兴趣做点别的吗？

我还有一帮兄弟靠我养活……

你还有兄弟？他们不是都被炸死了？

你tm可闭嘴吧。

不久后的某天，你被拷在近卫局的审讯室里，一个中年男人从一侧的小门里出来。

你不可思议地睁大了眼睛。

啊嘞，不可思议吧。我是龙门总督魏彦吾。

愿意向龙门近卫局效忠吗？

你的兄弟们，愿意弃暗投明的我会安排，不愿意的我不强求。

你说，我有拒绝的权力吗？

你不会拒绝。

你要我干什么？杀人？…扔炸弹？

魏彦吾摇摇头，带着商人的精明。

我想不出一个街头仔能干什么。

加入龙门近卫局。

？！

你不可思议地瞪大了眼睛。

于是你成为了龙门近卫局的一员，不再是鬼姐，而是星sir星警官。

在龙门，尤其是年青一代，在众多警匪片的熏陶下，不是想要成为黑帮老大就是成为正义的警官。龙门近卫局这五个字有着奇幻的魔力。

呵，谁能想到街头衰仔能反转成为众人羡慕的警官呢。

你感到仿佛脱了胎换了骨，你彻底摆脱了阴暗潮湿的过去，现在你身处温暖干燥，你对生活不再有盲目的追求。

你在近卫局混得不错。你重兄弟情，待人温和，是个和事佬，还擅长吆五喝六地去喝酒。你似乎找到了自己的归宿。

直到有一天。

你去上班，刚一进门你瞟到了细细的一根龙尾巴。

年老快要退休的长官向你介绍，星熊，这是新来的维多利亚留学回来的陈。陈，这是星熊警官，由她来带你熟悉近卫局的事务。

你，星熊，第一次感受到命运。

对方仍是小小的一只，但目光坚毅。陈伸出手，你们戴的同样的制式手套，两只手在空气中相握。

之后你无数次与陈警官交颈而眠、情潮欲海的时候，都会说很多很多甜到发腻的情话。每当这时候，你的长官情人都会暴力要求你闭嘴，每次被你用吻镇压，她的耳朵会红到龙角根。

你一遍又一遍地吻遍她的全身，像是对着神明顶礼膜拜。陈的反应太生涩，整个身体红得像熟透的蜜桃。

你知道你们没有未来。

你知道陈只是魏彦吾用来对付塔露拉的工具。你连工具也算不上，只能说是炮灰。

可或许，辛苦了大半生，你也可配上爱情。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 之后也许会出特典？如果反响好的话。  
> 其实一直很想写星sir难堪的过往。对，她给我的感觉就是很心酸很挣扎，能有这种性格一定是把自己看得很低很低。  
> 或许她其实从来都没有过理想。  
> 我在这篇里自设其实她曾经幻想过成为黑帮一姐，然后把自己漂白，这样或许能够得上陈家门槛。但是她的性格就是太软了，不适合做黑帮这种没有人性的事，所以注定会失败。  
> 不过转来转去，她终于能够拥有陈啦。  
> 至少是现在。  
> 【有点负能】


End file.
